Total Drama Test Subject (SYOC)
by triggeredStereotype
Summary: 24 teenagers are willingly sent to an island to test out never-done-before reality show challenges. (Apps Closed) 23/24 remaining
1. Prologue 1 and How To Enter

Everything was normal in the world. All the children were glued to their screens, the parents on their phones. Nothing was ever weird since Chris Mclean unexpectedly quit the reality show department. So it came as a surprise when an ad appeared on each screen in the country. It was the same for every person nationwide, and it was inescapable. It started off with the familiar Total Drama theme song, the only visual was a backdrop with the Total Drama Island logo. After the song finished, a young woman stepped on screen. She looked about 20, at most, and had black waist-length hair that was kept up in a ponytail, and was dressed in a grey croptop and black shorts, topped off with high black boots.

"Do _you_ want to be famous?" The girl started talking, her voice mature but feminine. "If you do, but why _wouldn't_ you, then I have the solution for you. My name's Raven Bagels, and I'm the host for the upcoming show, Total Drama Test Subject." A new logo was shown, displaying the new name. "The new series will feature 22 teens, and will compete in challenges never tested before. The prize is worth the risk, trust me. If you're interested, check out the show's website for details. Goodbye and good luck to all future contestants!" The ad ended, and everything went back to normal.

 **Welcome to Total Drama Test Subject!**

To apply as a contestant, complete the following form. Do not leave anything blank unless it specifically states that it is optional. Submit via PM.

Full Name:

Age (15-18):

Gender:

Sexual Preference:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Race:

Backstory (what their childhood was like, why they wanted to enter, ect):

Height/Weight:

Basic Appearance:

Normal Outfit:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents/Abilities:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Biggest Fear:

Romance?(yes or no):

If yes, what would their ideal partner be like?:

How they would act around their friends:

How they would act around their enemies:

Reaction if they lose early:

Reaction if they lose later:

Reaction if they win:

Audition Tape:


	2. Prologue 2

In an office somewhere in the middle of nowhere, there were two figures discussing important matters late into the night. Upon further inspection, it is clear that one of the two is Raven Bagels, the new host for Total Drama. Ever since the ad for the show, Raven has been busy watching countless audition tapes. She already had her eyes on a few contestants, but she also knew that there were still many more tapes to come. The other figure was Zenna Zen, Raven's best friend and co-host.

"Raven you have to keep in mind that we have tons more applications we haven't even looked at yet. You can't just have your heart set on the first eight teens you come across. " Zenna was sprawled on the floor, clearly tired from the previous hours of audition-watching.

"This is _my_ show, not yours, so I'll accept the contestants _I_ like." Raven crossed her arms, yawning and sipping her thirteenth cup of coffee.

"That's fine and all, but can you at least add a little more variety? A few of the contestants you picked are incredibly similar." Raven simply nodded, and tossed a paper on the ground that was in her hands. She supposed she could have more unique contestants.

"Can we do this in the morning? I'm exhausted…" Raven pleaded, but Zenna was already asleep. This was taken as Raven's signal to go back to her home and sleep.

A/N: I'll post short chapters like this until I have all the necessary contestants. At the moment, I have 8/22 OC's. If you have already submitted one, please suggest challenges to me, or anything else you would like to see in the show. It's greatly appreciated, and I'm looking forward to writing this!


	3. Prologue 3 (Final Prologue)

"Raven, are you sure this is the best way to introduce the contestants to the island?" Zenna and Raven were back at the office building, but the large pile of tapes were now replaced by a miniature version of an island, presumably the island that was going to be used in the show.

"Of course it's the best way, I was the one who thought of it." Raven beamed while Zenna simply facepalmed.

"Oh, how modest of you." Raven opened her mouth to respond, then understood the sarcasm.

"Well they call me the narcissistic broadcaster for a reason, y'know."

"Who has ever called you that stupid nickname?"

"No one, which makes it even better a nickname."

"Anyways, I don't think this method of a 'contract' will fly by well with the lawyers..."

"Meh, I didn't like those stupid lawyers anyways."

"What I'm saying is that this could be dangerous for your reputation!"

* * *

A little while later, the 22 contestants were mailed a disk. That disk was the introduction to the island, and their fist impression too. The disks were each labeled with the contestants name followed by the phrase "Very Important Contract" scrawled in borderline illegible handwriting. Also included in the envelope was a letter with very finely printed words, that most of the receivers would discard without a second thought. The disk however, was more important. Once put in a dvd player, it would be the sole piece of information of what the season would contain. It played this:

"Hello contestants! It's me, your host Raven Bagels, showing you the best- and worst- things about the island!" The camera zoomed out to showcase the entire island.

"This is Dablandian island, which is where the show will take place. It's pretty much just like all the other islands used in Total Drama. Except this one is specifically built based upon each of your weaknesses. Also don't tell me that's not fair, because that'll guarantee you an early elimination. Anyways, let's take a look at where you will spend up to a month." The camera focuses on a small non-forested area with a few tents pitched up.

"Right here is where the 22 of you will be sleeping. It might not look like much, but trust me, some of you have it worse off. ...Ignore that last part. Getting back to the point, the sleep schedule is 12PM to 6AM. Failure to obey the schedule will result in an extra disadvantage in the challenges. Speaking of the challenges, this is the challenge arena." The camera now viewed a rather large stadium-like building.

"The challenges you will be faced against have never been attempted by any reality show to ever exist- at least as far as I know- bottom line is, these challenges are gonna be super dangerous, and may or may not result in traumatic experiences. But don't worry, the contract you probably signed makes sure I don't get sued." The camera switched to the inside of a wooden outhouse, and it wasn't clean by any standards. There was stains all over the walls, and flies took up almost every inch of space inside it.

"This is the confessional, where you will all spill your deepest and juiciest secrets that you wouldn't normally share in front of the other contestants. Use it to your advantage, or don't, see how much I care."

"Finally, the Elimination Port." The camera switched to a long dock going off the island.

"No, not _that,"_ The host said, aggravated. Instead of the dock, the camera now viewed a steep cliff with a trampoline at it's base.

" _This_ is the Elimination Port. At the end of a challenge, the losing team will arrive here, and vote of the worst teammate- or the most annoying teammate, whatever you want. That eliminated camper will take a leap of fate off the cliff, bounce on the trampoline and hopefully land in the water. If not- well that's your problem not mine." The camera zoomed back out to once again reveal the entire island.

"In conclusion, welcome to the island, blah blah blah, my crew will be picking you up at exactly 9AM, so be prepared. ' _I can't wait to have you all on Total, Drama, Test Subject'"_ The last line was said with heavily intended sarcasm, implying that she was forced to say it. That was the end of the video.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm sorry it's been forever since I updated, I'm kinda worried about how I'm gonna write this story. So I apologize in advance if you dislike how I write your character/s. I really do try my best to be a good writer...**

 **Regardless, There is still 1 female spot open, so if you want to fill it, go ahead. If no one takes up the final spot in the next week, I will fill it myself.**

 **Updates on the story will probably be weekly, I think.**

 **That's it I guess.**


	4. Real Final Prologue (Prologue 4)

Raven and Zenna were in the elevator, slowly elevating to the top floor of the office building where the new season of Total Drama was planned out, and where, currently, countless boxes of assorted object seemingly unrelated to anything were stored. The silent ride up ended, and the two sat down in their respective desks.

"So, Zenna, got any new challenge ideas?" Raven asked, getting out her notebook, ready to take notes for the upcoming series.

"Wait Raven, have you not been coming up with challenges?" Raven shook her head, "RAVEN THE FIRST EPISODE IS BEING FILMED IN LESS THAN A WEEK WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!"

"Weeeell..."

"Uhg never mind I don't want to know."

"In my defense, I did think of a few challenges." Raven tossed her notepad to Zenna, who flipped to the first page.

"...Pillow fight to the death...Poisoned pie eating contest..." Zenna facepalmed. "Raven these ideas are awful, are you trying to kill the contestants?"

"You never said we couldn't kill them, so I thought 'why not'?"

"Do you know how bad that would be for our brand?"

"No, I suppose I don't"

"Argh, why do you have to be so diffic- whatever, just help me think of some better challenges"

* * *

A few days later, the two women thought up a lengthy list of intriguing challenges. They were all specifically designed to each camper's weaknesses. The contestants had no idea what they had signed up for.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for another dumb prologue, I just forgot to post the cast list. I swear this is the last prologue. First real chapter will be out soon. But for now here's the final cast list:**

Boys:

Richard (The Magician)

Shin (The Curious Researcher)

Michael (The Normal Band Member)

Danny (The Cruel Hypnotist)

Kevin (The Autistic Sweetheart)

Eli (The Gentle Giant)

Muyeol (The Naive Freshman)

Zeich (The Super Soldier)

Kirill (The Quirky Bipolar)

Kai (The Thrill-Seeking Socialite)

Corey (The Energetic Youtuber)

Joel (The Smart Youtuber)

Girls:

Roxy (The Rock N' Roller)

Violet (The Overly Attached Daydreamer)

Amaryllis (The Ingenuous Farmgirl)

Yvette (The Neurotic Albino Photographer)

Phoebe (The Anxious Doll)

Lilia (The "Flamboyant" Person)

Larissa (The Bubbly Rich Girl)

Erin (The Scientist)

Rhonda (The OCD Twin)

Carly (The Shy Twin)

Morgana (The Ghost Girl)

Ingrid (The Heartless Rebel)

 **So there you go! Hope you all enjoy this story, I know I'm gonna have fun writing it! See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 1 Part 1

"Hello everyone! It's me, your wonderful host, the host with the toast, Raven Bagels! I'm here not-live at Dablandian Island ready to start off the newest season of Total Drama!" Raven stood on the dock of the island holding a microphone and wearing a suit as if she was a news broadcaster.

"Now normally, the host'd spend the first few contestant-less minutes explaining everything, but I forgot to write the script for that. So instead, I'm going to call my intern Zenna to starting boarding the contestants early." Raven turned to the side and called Zenna on what looks to be a walkie-talkie.

"Okaaay well apparently she doesn't even have the contestants yet. The first one's supposed to be on the island in six minutes!" The host yelled, frustrated at her co-host. She was even more frustrated when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and spun around to face the poker.

"Who dares touch me without consent!" She bellowed into the face of a young man with spiky black hair.

"Er- Raven, Zenna sent me here to tell you that the contestants are gonna be arriving by a large cruise ship," The boy said nervously "And that they're all on the same boat...And they're on their way here now.."

"Oh,well thank you Pocky, you are dismissed." Raven made a shooing motion with her hand.

"But I'm not your servant.." The boy, Pocky, mumbled as he walked away.

In the distance, a large steamboat could be seen making it's way towards the island. As it got closer, it was noticeable that there were 22 teenagers and 1 adult on the ship. At the front of the ship, Zenna was outfitted in a sailor uniform, complete with a hat. The ship pulled up to the dock, and Zenna climbed off the boat onto the dock.

"Captain Zenna at your service!"

"I specifically told you to send the campers here _individually._ How hard is that to do?!" Raven yelled at her co-host.

"I thought this would be more fun." shrugging, Zenna didn't understand how big of a mistake she made. Raven ignored her and walked towards the boat carrying the eager campers.

"Alright kids, since your 'captain' screwed up, you will depart the boat when I call you. Understood?" The campers nodded, some more enthusiastically than others. Raven returned to facing the camera as she looked at a list written on her hand.

"Okay first up...The Bubbly Rich Girl, Larissa Banks!" Raven called as a young fair-skinned girl climbed off the boat onto the dock. She was dressed in a purple top, black shorts, and black flats. She was relatively short at 5'0, and had blonde twintails that fell far past her shoulders. At this particular moment, she had a flower crown made of roses on her head.

"Hi! I'm Larissa! Wow, the island is a lot different from the TV ad... I mean, it's an actual island. I'm excited to be here anyways." Larissa smiled wide.

"I know the island's different but you would've known that if you had watched the informative disk included with your contract."

"Oh, well I guess I was too busy reading the contract to notice the disk."

"Anyways, go...do something on the island to pass the time-but make it interesting for the camera." Larissa nodded and went to sit on the sandy beach until the other contestants were called.

"Next is-oh no- a set of twins. Please welcome Rhonda and Carly Carpenter!" Polite claps were heard from Larissa as two red-headed girls exited the boat. They were both tall at 6'6, and wore matching outfits. The outfits consisted of pink shirts, green skirts, and blue shoes. They were identical, albeit each having their respective names written on their shirts.

"Hello I'm Rhonda, and this is my twin, Carly." Carly was standing directly behind her sister.

"It seems she's a bit timid. Which makes sense that she's the Shy Twin. Rhonda here's the OCD Twin."

"Yup. Now where's the rest of the contestants?" Rhonda inquired while Carly started to slowly drift away from her, walking to the beach where Larissa was sitting building a sand castle.

"Well you two and Larissa over there are the only one's on the island at the moment, but there'll be more soon. Why don't you follow Carly and make some new friends for TV!" Raven insisted. Rhonda was a bit confused at the urgency for immediate bonding, but went to the small group forming on the beach anyways.

"Next, Phoebe Cartwright, the Anxious Doll." There was no response until a girl was thrown off the boat. She was very pale, and had long flowing golden hair, and wore a multicolored dress with a few yellow ribbons attached to it, and she stood on her flats and readjusted her small tiara.

"H-hi, I-i'm Phoebe C-cartwright..but I guess you already said t-that.." Phoebe looked down and closed her eyes.

"Is there something interesting down there?" Raven was referring to how she was staring at the ground. This made Phoebe snap to attention.

"N-no, it's j-just, I had n-nothing else t-to say…" Phoebe blushed from embarrassment.

"In that case, go join your fellow campers on the beach." Nodding, Phoebe walked over near the beach, but sat a few feet away from the others. They looked at her, causing her to redden up more.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Shy Girl)

Larissa: "Phoebe seems pretty shy- but that doesn't mean I won't try to talk to her! Friends are what make life funner."

Carly: "I'm glad someone else is shy...I guess it might make us naturally compatible for friends?"

* * *

"Next is Moo-yoy? How am I supposed to pronounce this?!" Raven shouted as a man struggled to climb off the boat.

"It is Muyoel. Muyoel Choi." He steadied himself on the dock. He had a petite build, and was short for his age, being 5'1 at 18. His blonde hair was styled in a faux hawk haircut, and he wore a plum shirt, grey skinny jeans, and black converse. He was also rather tan, and had dark brown eyes.

"Okay, well then this is Muyoel Choi, the Naive Freshman." Muyoel grinned.

"As a warning, I do not speak good English." Hearing him speak, it became evident that he was South Korean.

"That's fine. The other campers are on the beach, and the confessional is over there." Raven pointed towards the disgusting-looking outhouse used as a confessional.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Villain?)

Muyoel: "This is going to be too easy. All the contestants so far seem too shy or too idiotic to see past my moron act."

* * *

"Uhg, your sandcastle is lopsided, it's just- here, let me fix it." Rhonda was crouched by Larissa's sandcastle, arranging the sand so that it is more symmetrical. Larissa was very happy to already have another camper talking to her, it was a clear sign of alliance.

Carly and Phoebe were walking along the shore, searching for anything interesting in the sand. They tried to make small talk, which simply resulted in more awkward silence. They didn't need to speak, they both knew how uncomfortable talking to strangers were, and that made them kind-of-friends.

"Hello girls, what do you think of island?" Muyoel approached the females around the sandcastle, and tried to start a conversation with the broken English he used.

"Err, well, it's..."Larissa couldn't think of anything positive to say, so Rhonda filled in.

"Unsanitary. Have you seen the confessional?!"

"Yes, have you?" Rhonda twitched, remembering her first encounter with the outhouse.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Ewww!)

Rhonda: She was standing outside the confessional, staring open-mouthed at the horrendously gross wooden box. "I will never go in there, _ever_."

* * *

"Next is The Thr-" Raven's next introduction was cut off by a tap on her head. She wheeled around to see a tall man standing at least 5 inches above her at 6'3. He had an athletic build, and lightly tanned shin, which went well with his slightly messy medium-length brown hair. His attire was an expensive-looking sweatshirt with a guy printed on it- probably a model, black skinny jeans and nice-looking boots.

"Hi, I'm Kai- hey that rhymed- more specifically King Kaius Godwyn St. Claire, but that's too long, so you can call me Kai." The man introduced himself.

"Like I was saying," Raven continued, ignoring Kai altogether, "Kai St. Claire, the Trill-Seeking Socialite. What even is a socialite anyways?"

"A socialite is someone who is good with people, and has a lot of important friends." explained Kai.

"That definition seems unfit for someone of such high class. But I won't question you. The other contestants are on the beach, the confessional is in the woods, now skedaddle." Kai took that as his cue to go and make ratings happen.

"Next is Kevin Conner, the Autistic Sweetheart." A skinny young male timidly climbed off the boat. He was kind of tan with shaggy blonde hair that reached to the back of his neck, and blue eyes that were partially blurred due to his slightly fogged-up glasses. He wore a blue, black, and grey striped hoodie and blue jeans, paired with black sneakers.

"Hi, uh, I'm Kevin, and don't think I'm nervous or anything, but uh, I'm kinda not great with first impressions." Kevin smiled to prove he wasn't nervous.

"It's fine, you aren't the shyest camper I've seen today. And you're only the 7th one here!" Kevin look at Carly and Phoebe walking along the beach.

"Mmhmm. Okay, well I guess I'll, uh, go join the others.." And with that, he left the dock to start socializing.

* * *

"Who is your favorite camper so far?" Muyoel questioned the two girls. The sandcastle was growing in size, and was, thanks to Rhonda, perfectly symmetrical.

"It's a bit too soon to say, don't you think?" Larissa added.

"I agree, given that I've only had any interaction with you two and my twin." stated Rhonda, "But here comes someone else now." She was referring to Kai, who was walking towards them.

"Hello everyone. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Kai was using his classy-voice that he used when he wanted to impress people.

"Oh no, we weren't doing anything important. Come sit!" Larissa invited Kai to sit next to her. In accepting that invitation, Kai accidentally knocked over a portion of the sandcastle.

"...You ruined it...FIX IT." Rhonda shouted at Kai. He hurried to attempt to plop the sand back in place,which resulted in it falling again.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Ouch.)

Kai: He was covered in sand. "Well that went...worse than expected."

* * *

"H-hey look..." Phoebe ran to a small white lump farther along the beach. Carly was right behind her, and only stopped when she saw what Phoebe had in her hands.

"I-is that, is that a dead bird? Carly backed up a few feet.

"Well, y-yeah...I found i-it here.."

"If there's one here, there must be more nearby!"

"A-are you like a b-bird watcher or s-something?"

"No, it's uh, kinda embarrassing." Carly blushed and scratched the back of her neck.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Ornithophobia)

Carly: "I have this thing called Ornithophobia, and, well, it's the fear of birds. I know it sounds silly, but it's basically the same thing as being scared of like spiders or something like that."

* * *

"Our next contestant is Amaryllis Delaney, the Ingenuous Farmgirl." The next camper was looking particularly excited. She stood at 5'4, and had messy and puffy brown hair. She had a warm brown skin tone, and brown eyes. She wore faded denim overalls over a white t-shirt, and brown leather boots that reached her mid-calf.

"Hey y'all, name's Amaryllis, and I'm 'bout as Southern as it gets. Well, 'cept for my cousins, but they aint here,now are they?" Amaryllis had a heavy southern accent, and her dialect was even more proof that she was a real farmgirl.

"I'm glad I don't know your cousins. They sound frightening." Amaryllis tilted her head in confusion.

"Why you scared? They don't bite- well Joe does, but it's in good spirit."

"Alright, well you're weird, so I'm just gonna..." Raven pushed Amaryllis off the dock, and continued with her introductions.

* * *

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" Kevin walked over to the sandcastle group and sat down.

"Nothing, simply waiting for the other contestants to arrive." added Muyoel.

"How many other people have been called off the boat?"

"About six, excluding you." Rhonda answered.

"But everyone seems really cool so far!" interjected Larissa, "Not everyone's here, but from what I've heard, this is a great cast."

"Weren't you paying any attention on the boat?"

"Sorry I wasn't making mental notes on all the others, unlike you Kai." Kai took offence to this.

"I just wanted to know who my competition is!"

"So you can manipulate us? I may be rich but I'm not dumb! I know what you're up to." Kevin was kind of confused as to what he was watching.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Manipulation)

Kai: "It's only the first day and we're already getting accused of being a villain? Wow."

Larissa: "I know Kai is actually nice. Don't ask me how I can tell, but I trust him."

Muyoel: "Larissa may be smarter than I first thought of her. She might be a tougher nut to crack."

* * *

"We're getting pretty far from the dock, should we go back?" Phoebe and Carly were still journeying along the shore.

"M-maybe...Do you think w-we should?"

"Yeah. We've been gone a while, and surely more contestants are there now...Actually maybe we shouldn't go back then."

"B-but we m-might get lost if we g-go further." This debate was getting mildly heated, although the two were switching sides repeatedly.

"True..let's go back." They turned around and started walking back to where they came from.

* * *

"Next is Shin Espenæs, the Curious Researcher." The next camper to exit the boat was an 18-year-old male. He was tall and skinny, had extremely pale skin, and had messy ash-colored hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was dressed in a crimson vest over a black dress shirt, and a loose grey tie. He also had black pants, and brown boots. To top it all off, he wore a large white lab coat over everything. His accessories included orange sunglasses, navy headphones around his neck, and a small notebook attatched to his left thigh.

"Hello. Let me just start off by saying you're lucky you weren't turned around because I am somewhat of a prankster." Shin warned.

"I've already been 'tricked' today, so don't try anything on me." this caused Shin to detatch his notebook and scrawl 'Host does not like pranks- will do it anyways' on one of the pages. He reattached it to his thigh shortly after.

"So I presume that you are introducing the contestants in alphabetical order by last name?" Shin was very observant.

"Yes...Why is that important?"

"It's just an interesting detail."

"Whatever, the other campers are on the beach, and I have like 17 more kids to introduce, now gooo," Raven dismissed Shin, but he left the dock intentionally slow.

* * *

Carly and Phoebe finally reached the main area of the beach again, and were surprised to see how many other contestants were there. Larissa and Rhonda were still expanding their sandcastle kingdom, Muyeol and Kai were having a riveting conversation a few feet away, and Kevin was drawing in the sand. Another girl (Amaryllis), was walking down the long dock. She looked around, and approached Kai.

"You look fancy, dont'cha?" She complimated Kai's outift, which was indeed very expensive and fancy.

"Well yes, my clothing is very exclusive, shall we say." Kai answered.

"You some kind of city-boy?"

"From your perspective, yes. But it's not like I'm a New Yorker or something."

"I aint been to 'New Yorker' before but it sounds mighty fine."

"It's called New York. Anyways, what's your name?"

"Amaryllis Delaney, the one and only," She grabbed her overall straps and fiddled with them similar to how some girls play with their hair.

"Kaius St. Claire. But you can call me Kai." He winked innocently at her.

"Pardon the interruption, but we were talking." Muyeol was getting impatient.

"Oh yes, and I would be happy to continue that, but I'm occupied with talking to another fellow camper."

"Fine, I will go." Muyeol walked away and sat with Kevin in the sand.

* * *

"Next is Lillia Graceffa, the Overly-Flamboyant Person." Said flamboyant person jumped off the boat onto the dock.

"Ah, good day everyone, and welcome to today's video- UHG THAT'S NOT EVEN MY INTRO." The girl was fairly tall, standing at 5'6, despite being 15 1/2 years old. She was skinny, and had shoulder-length blonde curly hair with one side buzzed off. She had two piercings on each her ears,and a nose piercing. Her outfit included a leather jacket over a pink croptop, pink pants, and black boots.

"Alright then. Hate to burst your bubble but this is a TV show, not a Youtube video." Lillia frowned.

"Wait this isn't some big youtube promotion thing? Joey lied?"

"Yup, he lied. This is a dramatic reality show, and you're stuck here. So you might as well make a good first impression for the viewers."

"Nah, I'm too lazy for that." Lillia replied.

"At least you're honest with yourself. Now go make friends with the other campers on the beach." Raven shoved Lillia across the dock. She walked toward the others without any hesitation.

* * *

Lillia didn't see where she was going, and walked directly into a large white figure. She fell and hit her head on the very edge of the dock. The before-mentioned figure turned around.

"Why are you on the floor? Is that some kind of hobby of yours?" He asked, with no response as Lillia was currently passed out. "Did she die?"

"What's going on? Are my contestants trying to kill each other already?" Raven asked no one in particular as she rushed over to the body.

"I dunno what happened, but I definitely didn't kill her. My deadly experiments are not for the public eye."

"Uhg I'm just gonna get back to introducing more contestants you try to fix her-if you can." Raven returned to her side of the dock.

"Is anyone here a medical expert?" Shin shouted.

* * *

"Next is the Ghost Girl, Morgana Hines- wait did I accept a ghost onto my show? What?" The creature that departed the dock was, in fact, a human girl. She was 5'1, and skinny. She had extremely pale skin, and a long brown braided ponytail. Her frame and most of her facial features were small, except for her bushy eyebrows. She was wearing a grey sweater, blue shinny-jeans, and grey slip-ons.

"Hello." She stated simply. Her voice was very dull compared to the others.

"Hi Morgana."

"Funny, you sound just like some of he spirits when you said that."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Depends on how you look at it." Morgana stated truthfully.

"I see. Well the other campers are on the beach, and you can talk to all them about your ghost friends." Morgana nodded and walked to the sand.

* * *

"What are you drawing?" Muyeol asked Kevin, who was drawing something in the sand.

"Uh, its this one thing from a horror movie I watched once..."

"That's nice. I like funny films more."

"You're a comedy fan? I guess that's cool. I always think comedy movies are, uh, a bit cheesy." Kevin admitted.

"They keep me entertained. So there's that."

Elsewhere, Amaryllis was helping Larissa and Rhonda with the sandcastle empire.

"So I was thinkin' you could add a farm to have some representation in your country." Amaryllis suggested.

"But this is more of a royal kingdom, it's high-class." said Rhonda.

"Aw c'mon, cant'chu add some variation?"

"Yeah Rhonda, we could make tiny livestock for the farm! Wouldn't that be fun?" added Larissa.

"I guess we could have multiple classes..." Rhonda got to work building the farm.

* * *

"Next is Richard Huang, the Magician." Raven called, but there was no answer. "I said Richard Huang, the Magician..." Nothing. Suddenly, a huge cloud of smoke consumed the dock. By the time it cleared up, the host was coughing, and there was still no sign of Richard. This was becoming frustrating. After another minute of confusion, a boy appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He was 5'7, skinny, and had tanned skin. He had short black hair, brown eyes, and a freckled face. He was dressed in a navy short-sleeved button-up shirt, formal black pants, and loafers. There was a deck of cards in his pocket, and a wide grin on his face.

"The magician has arrived." He said slyly.

"Where were you?! I called you three minutes ago!" Raven yelled at him.

"My greatest trick is the element of surprise. I'll bet you expected me to show up after the fog cleared, but I'm quite unexpected."

"So is this 'show up late and call it genius' thing gonna be consistent?"

"Maybe, but that would be expected of me, wouldn't it?"

"I guess it would be, but for now you'd better go and show off your stupid cards to the other campers on the beach or whatever it is magicians do in their free time." Richard walked to the beach that now held 12 of the contestants.

* * *

"So this girl just tackled you..?" Kai was questioning Shin and how he may have killed Lillia.

"I really don't know, she just, fell."

"But now she's dead?" Shin shrugged.

"Maybe. There's no bleeding, but she's unconscious."

"She's not dead, I can't feel her spirit." Morgana said, appearing suddenly.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kai asked.

"A good thing. The girl is simply passed out."

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Phew!)

Shin: "It's kind of misfortunate that the girl wasn't dead. Just think of the amazing things I could've done with her corpse! I could do research on the human brain! As a side note, there are some interesting specimens in this outhouse. I've never seen purple and white polka-dot mold before." He took out his notebook and wrote something in it, presumably about the mold.

* * *

Richard was showing the sandcastle trio (Rhonda, Larissa, Amaryllis) a card trick he learned in school.

"So just pick a card- any card will work." He explained. Larissa happily took a card. "Now memorize it. Do you have your card memorized?" Larissa nodded. "Okay, now just put it on the bottom of the stack." She did as told, and Richard 'shuffled' the deck, making sure Larissa's card was still on the bottom. He pretended to pull the top card, but actually pulled the bottom card. "Was this your card?" Larissa clapped cheerfully, and Amaryllis stared in amazement. Rhonda saw through the trick, and wasn't impressed.

The next thing that the campers heard was a small explosion coming from the dock.

* * *

 **Well that was the first chapter! I hope you liked your first look at the first half of the cast!**

 **Is there any specific characters you think will win out of the 12 you've seen?**

 **What do you think the explosion was? 0.0**

 **Give me your thoughts!**

 **Next chapter will be out in about a week. (probably)**


	6. Chapter 1 Part 2 (Part 1)

Last time on Total Drama Test Subject:

"As a warning, I do not speak good English."

"I-is that a dead bird?"

"I may be rich but I'm not dumb! I know what you're up to."

"Is anyone here a medical expert?"

There was a small explosion that came from the dock.

* * *

This time:

"W-what was that?" Phoebe squealed.

A tough-looking girl stood on the edge of the boat with a smug expression on her face. She was rather tall at 5'9, and had olive skin. Her hair was brownish-orange, and she had a prosthetic arm. She wore a white jacket over a black tank top, and black pants, and black combat boots. Her arms were crossed, and she looked- as the coolkids would say- swag.

"The name's Iyoris. Ingrid Iyoris." If such a thing were possible, some sunglasses most definitely would have fallen onto her face. Sadly, such a feat was not possible, and her face remained sunglasses-less.

"YOU JUST BLEW A HOLE IN THE BOAT!" Raven screeched. And there was a giant hole in the ship where the explosion happened.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Ingrid jumped onto the dock.

"THAT BOAT WAS LIKE 3,000,000 DOLLARS!"

"It looked like it needed some renovation, so I asked one of the others if I could borrow her special Sciency kit, and I mixed it all together and that happened. No biggie, riiiight?"

"I'm not even gonna respond to you, I'm so mad." Raven picked Ingrid up and threw her into the water. She swam to the beach, and luckily didn't drown.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: You gone done screwed up)

Ingrid: "Guess I shouldn't mess with the host's stuff. But I totally will."

* * *

"Next is Danny Mitchell, the Cruel Hypnotist- why do we have so many magicy people! Who even accepted them?!" Raven's walkie-talkie responded to that comment.

"I believe it was you. I told you not to have so many of the same con-" Zenna's voice was cut off by the walkie-talkie being angrily thrown into the water.

"Aaanyways, Danny Mitchell." No one exited the boat, then Raven felt a sharp pain right below her neck, and she was knocked out. Behind her was a relatively tall muscular man with peach skin. He had dark brown hair that reached his neck, and charming blue eyes. His outfit was a white shirt (with a black spiral on it), black pants, and black-and-white converse. He also wore sunglasses, a black beanie, white fingerless gloves, and a black and white striped bowtie.

"That took care of that, I guess." He said, as he dragged the host's body across the dock.

* * *

"Why hello there random person that just washed up on the sand just 'bout now." Amaryllis welcomed Ingrid.

"Didn't you see that sick explosion I just caused? I'm another contestant." Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"-Careful not to ruin our sandcastle!" Rhonda warned.

"She aint gonna ruin it." defended Amaryllis.

"Who knows, I might." Ingrid stated as she got up and walked away.

* * *

Danny got some questioning looks as he continued dragging the body of into a portion of the woods. He looked at his watch, then took it off. Raven slowly gained consciousness, followed by Danny swinging the golden watch in her eyes.

"Wha- what're you doing?" spoke Raven as she yawned and went into a hypnotized state. This was Danny's chance to change the game in his favor.

* * *

"Okay..our next camper...Roxy O'Reily...Rock 'N Roller.." Raven was back on the dock, perfectly unharmed, albeit in somewhat of a daze.

The next camper to exit the now-partially-blown-up boat was a female. She was 5'9, and had pale skin and green eyes. Her waist-length hair was very curly, and the tips were dyed bright orange. She was wearing a yellow and black Nirvana tank top, black ripped-up skinny jeans and the classic converse. She also wore a beanie with a rainbow pin on it, three pairs of earrings, and a nose ring. Another noticeable feature of hers was the, uh, naturalistic mermaid tattooed on her left arm.

"'Ello people. The names Roxanne but most people call me Roxy." She smiled, but in a way that would probably be described as 'rad'.

"You're a bit late on that introduction, I already announced you."

"I know but I just wanted to clarify for my band mates that might be watching" As she spoke, it was clear that Roxy had a thick Irish accent.

"Emphasis on _might_. Do they even know you auditioned? Or were you all too busy having a weird kiss-fest?" Raven mockingly asked.

"Well played, but no, that's only happened once, and we were drunk for that."

"Do I want to know more about your band shenanigans? Nope. So go join the other campers on the beach." Dismissed, Roxy paraded down the dock, facing the difficult decision of who to approach first.

In the meantime, the next contestant descended the boat. This one was an incredibly tall man, standing at 6'3. His skin was light tan, and had a muscular body. He had short messy light brown hair, and dark green eyes. He wore a grey tank top under a worn-out cargo jacket, dark ripped jeans, and black combat boots. Over his left eye there was an eyepatch, and the rest of his face held a blank expression.

"...Eli Parks, the Gentle Giant." Clearly, the second part was true. Eli could be described as a giant, indeed. But gentle seemed like a slightly inaccurate adjective. He looked more intimidating than kind. He silently walked down the dock, and completely avoided the beach.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Lonely Eli)

Eli: "I don't trust people. Especially strangers. So don't expect me to be all that outgoing."

* * *

"So what kind of kid're you supposed to be?" Roxy asked Ingrid. They were 'exploring' the woods. And by exploring, I mean pretty much just snapping branches.

"'Pparently, I'm the Heartless Rebel. Sounds like a badass title." Ingrid smirked proudly.

"That does sound pretty rad."

"Ladies, when did you get here?" An unfamiliar voice interrupted the girls' conversation. A figure jumped down from a tree and landed perfectly on his feet. Standing, he was about 6'7 tall, and had both a lean and muscular body type. He had lightly tanned skin, and his black hair was kept in a ponytail. He also had narrow ice-blue eyes. He was dressed in military pants, cargo boots, and had many accessories on him, including two watches (one digital one traditional), a knife (tucked into his boots), orange wire-framed sunglasses, a small towel (on his shoulder), a red bandanna (on his forehead), and a necklace shaped like a cross (which he was chewing on).

"Why do you need to know?" Roxy defensively asked.

"The island's been empty for a while. So when did you arrive?" The man repeated.

"A little while ago, weren't you on the boat?" Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"No." He stated bluntly.

"What's yo' name man?" Ingrid asked.

"Zeich Rosewall."

* * *

"Next on the list is Yvette Riviere, the Neurotic Albino Photographer- What is neurotic supposed to mean?!" Raven shouted as a small girl climbed onto the dock. She was very short at 4'10, and has a very petite build. She had almost no muscle at all. She was ghostly pale, and had flowing white hair that reached her shoulders. Her pink eyes had dark circles under them, and were looking rather worried. She was wearing a brown jacket over a white shirt with a red dog symbol, black leggings under a knee-length grey skirt, black shoes, black glasses, and a tan boaters hat (complete with a red ribbon). A camera hung from her neck.

"S-s-sorry, I guess I didn't th-think about that w-when I f-filled out the a-application.." She cried softly.

"At least you didn't exPLODE MY BOAT!" Raven said through gritted teeth.

"Hehe, y-yeah." Yvette nervously smiled.

"Whatever. Beach's over there, so... go over there." Yvette nodded and shyly headed towards the beach.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm sorry that this:**

 **a.) took literally forever to write**

 **b.) was short**

 **c.) Didn't showcase much of the contestants from last episode**

 **d.) had no cliffhanger**

 **e.) was rushed (even though it took forever to write)**

 **I promise that the next one will be better and longer (I wont take an entire month to write the next chapter)**

 **Until then~**


	7. Chapter 1 Part 2 (Part 2)

Last time on Total Drama Test Subject:

"That took care of that, I guess"

"Didn't you see that sick explosion I just caused?"

"Ladies, when did you get here?"

"I don't trust people. Especially strangers."

* * *

This time:

"Hey Phoebe, wanna go explore the woods?" Phoebe and Carly were sitting on the dock, their feet in the water.

"Sure.." The two began to adventure into the wooded area together, only to be interrupted by an unknown person (Yvette) collapsing into them. The sudden body caused Phoebe to jump a little.

"O-oh my.. I-i'm so s-sorry.." The girl spoke as she regained her balance. She then burst into tears, resulting in the other girls to try to calm her down.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Anxiety)

Yvette: She is sniffling still. "I-i can't b-believe it! I b-blew my f-first impression!"

Pheobe: "I feel so bad for that g-girl!"

* * *

"Next is Michael Samuels- I think I've heard that name before..could it be..." A young man hopped off the boat. He was about 6 feet tall, and had a muscular build. He had pale skin, and shaggy light-brown hair. What was unique though was that he had one blue eye and one green eye, both of which were half-closed in a "I'm-trying-to-pretend-I-Hate-myself-to-be-cool kind of way".He wore a green shirt with the British flag on it under an unzipped black hoodie, blue jeans, black-and-red converse, blue fingerless gloves, and other accessories including (but not limited to) A purple bandanna on his head and a shark tooth necklace.

"Wait you recognize me? What has the internet said now? I swear I'm not emo!" Michael asked, alarmed.

"The internet? No! I thought you were another person. No one thinks you're emo." Raven clarified, then whispered "Except literally everyone." Apparently, Michael heard that quiet remark, as he pouted in a combination of anger and shame. This made Raven laugh.

"Kidding, kidding, anyways, you can go make some weird friends on the beach." Michael rolled his eyes and slugged towards the beach.

"Our next contestant is Erin Walker, the Scientist." There was no delay, as Erin was already on the dock. She waved unenthusiastically. She was tall, and skinny. She had Caucasian skin, long black hair, and green eyes. She wore a black shirt and tan pants under her long lab coat, and black shoes.

"If you're wondering why I am already here, it is because I noticed the pattern in your introductions, and exited earlier, knowing I was next." Erin stated, her blank expression staying consistently bland.

"Wow, it's nice having someone get here early and not 3 minutes late. _cough cough_ Richard _cough cough."_

"Excellent. Now before I go, I need you to sign a contract saying I have the right to perform any experiment I want at any give time." She held a thick stack of papers held together by a paper clip. Raven took one look at the contract, and smacked it out of Erin's hands. The papers suffered the same fate as the walkie-talkie from earlier.

"I will take that outburst as a signage. Thank you for your cooperation. I will be on my way." Erin absconded quickly.

* * *

"Ugh, what's going on?" Lillia groaned as she re-gained consciousness. Kai turned his head, as he was sitting next to her body, watching the sandcastle squad from a distance.

"You finally woke up. We kinda thought you were dead." He admitted. Lillia sat up, and the scooted a few inches away, as she noticed he was uncomfortably close for a stranger.

"How long was I out for?" She asked.

"Not that long. fifteen minutes, maybe. However many minutes, it was too long." Kai winked at her, spawning a very faint blush on her face. Come on,that wasn't even that good a flirt!

"Hehe, anyways, how many others have gotten here since me?"

"10 maybe. I haven't been keeping track, my attention has been elsewhere."

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Love at first flirt?)

Kai: "I was talking about the sandcastle! What else could I have been talking about?"

* * *

"Okay, now for my next trick..." Richard has been showing of his extensive knowledge of magic tricks to Amaryllis and Larissa while Rhonda worked on making the sandcastle more stable.

"THERE'S MORE?!" Amaryllis yelled. Larissa glared at her.

"You're not supposed to complain to him!" Larissa whisper-yelled.

"Sorrrrry!" Amaryllis whisper-yelled back.

"I promise this is the last one, just stick with me, okay?" Richard pleaded.

"I'd rather eat a fist full o' mud. And I know from experience that it tastes disgustin'."

Richard ignored Amaryllis and simply asked, "Okay, so I'm going to need a volunteer..."

* * *

"Up next is Kirill Whitebell, the Quirky Bipolar." The next contestant was a male, surprisingly small, standing at 5'1 and looking about 90 pounds. He had pale white skin,and messy white hair that fell past his chin. It was unknown if he was an albino or not, since his eyes were half-closed, therefore the color of them was indistinguishable. He wore something that looked like a school uniform. It was a navy blue unbuttoned blazer covering a white dress shirt, black pants,and silver boots. He also had a fingerless glove on his left hand, revealing his painted black nails, and a pair of blue and white headphones (with little angel wings) on his shoulder. There was also a little blue bow on his collar.

"Hello." He said.

"That's all you have to say? Wow, you must really want to be on camera" Raven rolled her eyes.

"I do, I just don't want you to think I am incredibly talkative."

"Oh yes, because that is an issue."

"That was uncalled for." His face remained expressionless.

"Your face was uncalled for!"

"You have upset me." Kirill said, despite his emotionless features. He walked away from the mocking host.

"Haha, anyways... next is Corey Wilson, the Energetic Youtuber." No one left the almost-empty boat. It was quite a while before a girl poked her head out of the ship.

"They're in here 'v-logging', want me to tell them to hurry up?" She asked. Raven nodded, and before long, two boys holding cameras climbed off the boat. They were both tall, although one was a few inches taller than the other. Both had blonde-ish hair, while one's was cut like a proper gentleman (*sips tea*) and the other's was messy. The one with the short hair had green eyes, and the one with the long hair had blue eyes. Short-hair was wearing a black and white striped shirt, blue jeans, and red sandals. Long-hair wore a yellow and purple short-sleeve shirt with a 'Go Chihuahuas!' logo on it, red shorts, and navy crocs.

"And we're finally here! Joel, how do you feel about this?" Short-hair asked.

"Pretty good Corey, but I think we should get back to them later." Long-hair, now known as Joel, said as the two turned off their cameras.

"Did'ya get enough footage?" Raven mockingly asked.

"Yeah." Joel answered proudly, shortly thereafter receiving a nudge in the ribs by his twin Corey.

"She was being sarcastic!" Corey said, facepalming internally.

"Oh. Well we did get like 3 hours of footage."

"3 hours?! What, do you film yourself doing everything?" This resulted in two sad nods from the twins.

"Why don't you go film on the beach and make some friends." The boys gladly ran off the dock and started filming again.

* * *

"Hello." Morgana approached Michael.

"Are you gonna call me an emo too?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"No, of course not. I just- you seem- I thought you were an emo." She admitted, sighing.

"Then there's no need to continue this conversation. Good day." Michael turned to leave, but Morgana grabbed his hood.

"Wait! Do you like ghosts?" She asked, desperate to talk to him.

"You could say that." He smirked seeing her eyes light up.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Lies)

Michael: "Totally lying. I'm just seeing if I can get a 'friend' early on. Don't worry, I won't keep her for long."

* * *

"So you've like, lived here for a while?" Ingrid asked, slouched against a tree.

"No, what kind of fool would live on the island?" Zeich corrected.

"T'be fair, we all kind of are livin' on the island for the show." Roxy added.

"Pfft, I wouldn't call sleeping in mud puddles 'living'." Someone interrupted. (It was Eli lol)

"When'd you get here?" Zeich asked, sizing Eli up.

"Just now. Got a problem with that?"

"Oooh, they're gonna fiiight!" Ingrid yelled. Her and Roxy then started to chant "Fight!" While Zeich and Eli waited for the other to throw the first punch. Of course, neither of them started the fight. There wasn't even a logical reason to start fighting. So they had to convince the girls they WERE NOT going to fight. Eventually, the four of them calmed down and had a lovely chat about cool things.

* * *

"Scientist I presume?" Erin walked over to the similarly lab-coat bearing Shin.

"Yes. Same goes for you?"

"You know it. Found anything intriguing here so far? You have been here long enough to surely find something undiscovered." Shin took out his notebook and flipped to a page, showing his sciencey notes to Erin.

"Purple and white polka-dot mold in the confessional? Interesting."

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Mold)

Erin and Shin: They were studying the mold. It wasn't interesting. At all.

* * *

"Our final camper is Violet Yenson, the Overly-Attached Daydreamer." The last contestant jumped off the boat, tired of waiting. She was exactly 5 feet and looked 100 pounds. She had fair skin ((at first I typed shin there lol)), dark brown hair styled in a french braid, and sea green eyes. She wore a short violet dress, with lavender knee-length socks and black flats. Around her neck was a heart-shaped locket.

"Man that ship was so boooring! Feels good to be on the island!" She yelled, jumping up and down excitedly (which shook the dock).

"You must some incredible patience. Do tell your secret."

"Well to be perfectly honest I was asleep most of the time, until I heard a HUGE explosion which woke me up." Violet frowned a bit.

"Interesting. Well I cannot assure you that that is the last explosion you will hear."

"Wait what?"

"Nothing- go play on the beach!" Violet smiled and skipped down the dock.

* * *

"Hello. I have a question for you." Danny appeared out of the woods nearby Kirill.

"Yes?"

"Who do you think is the weakest player?"

"Hard to tell. I haven't seen much, but I don't think that magician over there'll last long." Kirill glanced at Richard, who, at that moment, dropped his cards.

"Yeah. He can't even hold his cards right!" Danny scoffed.

"Why are you looking for weak players?" Kirill asked.

"..No reason in particular. Just thought the question could start some small talk."

"Alright. Well, maybe you should try to invade someone else. I'm busy talking." Danny looked next to Kirill, and there was no one there. He must be talking to an invisible friend or something like that. Danny took the hint and left.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Who's Snake?)

Kirill: "He doesn't seem too subtle about his obvious evilness, does he Snake?" He nodded. "I know."

* * *

"And here we have the wild humans, talking in the sand." Corey and Joel were recording what sounded like a documentary, and specifically recording Muyeol and Kevin.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves- oh look nature!" Joel yelled, then started chasing a crab he spotted. Corey joined in on the chase. They ran around, harassing the poor crab, until Corey tripped on a pebble and faceplanted into the sand. Joel set down his camera, then walked past his possible injured twin to check the camera beside Corey.

"It's okay, there's no scratches." He said. Corey sat up, and took his camera back.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine by the way." Corey rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So I was thinking- what if someone gets a deadly disease on the show? Would the season get canceled or would the show continue like normal?" Kevin asked Muyeol.

"I do not know. The show would maybe get taken down by government." He responded.

"But then what would we all do? Just leave in the middle of the show?"

"Yes. Most logical."

"What if it was just a small thing that can be cured easily?"

"You said it was deadly, did you not?"

"True." While the two were chatting, neither of them noticed when a girl (Violet) joined their group.

"Hey guys!" She interjected.

"Hello." They both responded.

"It's a great day to be surrounded by so many potential boyfriends, isn't it?" She asked, not expecting an answer. After that, there was an awkward silence.

"Aaanyways, isn't the island so pretty?" Violet broke the silence she started.

"No." Muyeol stated blankly.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS-" A megaphone sounded. "PLEASE REPORT TO THE CLIFF ACROSS THE ISLAND. NOW."

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter!**

 **I think this one was much better.**

 **I finally introduced all the campers!**

 **Also me and my friend (who submitted Lillia) spent quite a while discussing ships for this book. We have a lot of ships.**

 **So I have a couple of questions:**

 **1.) Favorite Contestant So far? (Aside from any of your own)**

 **2.) Any relationship you want to see?**

 **3.) Anything else?**

 **Next chapter will be out eventually.**

 **Until then!~**


	8. Chapter 1 Part 3

Last Time on Total Drama Test Subject:

"I swear I'm not emo!"

"Okay, now for my next trick.."

"Wait! Do you like ghosts?"

"PLEASE REPORT TO THE CLIFF ACROSS THE ISLAND. NOW."

* * *

This time:

The campers turned their attention towards the loud-speaker that blasted loudly.

"HURRY UP! THE CHALLENGE IS WAITING!" This did nothing to speed up the contestants.

"I'LL MAKE IT A DOUBLE-ELIMINATION IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE IN FIVE MINUTES!".

* * *

Five minutes later, the 24 teenagers were at the top of a steep cliff. While a few of them were completely undisturbed by the sudden sprint they completed, the majority were in average shape, and out of breath. Raven overlooked this and directed them into two groups. The first consisted of Amaryllis, Zeich, Kevin, Danny, Michael, Shin, Ingrid, Carly, Yvette, Kai, Lillia and Phoebe.

"You twelve are the Spicy Llamas." The host announced as a poorly drawn banner with a particularly salty llama on it fell from a tree, covering Lillia's head.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Spicy Llamas)

Danny: "My team seems pretty stupid. It's gonna be easy to make them do what I want."

Phoebe: "I-it's a relief that Carly's on my t-team."

Kevin: "They don't seem too bad. So far."

Lillia: She still had the banner on her face. "Can somebody get this thing off me?!"

* * *

"So that makes the rest of you the Spooky Blobfishes." An equally unartistic banner of an emo blobfish appeared over the other team, which consisted of Richard, Morgana, Eli, Muyeol, Kirill, Corey, Violet, Roxy, Larissa, Erin, Rhonda and Joel. The banner eventually fell and landed on Violet, who removed it from her face and tied it around her neck, wearing it like a cape.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Spooky Blobfishes)

Kirill: "The team seems..nice. No one that will immediately get on my nerves."

Larissa: "Well so far everything's going great, 'cuz I already got one friend on my team! It's too bad Amaryllis is on the other team.."

Erin: "My team looks like they would be _totally_ willing to partake in some experiments."

Corey and Joel: They are filming themselves being filmed in the confessional. "Same team, alright!" They high-five each other.

* * *

"Okay, now that the teams have formed, I would like to take the time to explain the rules of this season." There was a groan coming from the direction of Michael and Ingrid. It was unclear which one of them it was. Or maybe it was both of them. Regardless, Raven ignored them and continued.

"-So every couple of days there will be a challenge. The challenge will be rather extreme and potentially deadly. You will be testing out different products or inventions here, hence the name _Test Subject_. After the challenge, whichever team loses has to vote a member off, similar to past seasons of Total Drama. If a competitor is seriously injured- or killed- then they will become that day's elimination. Understood?" Nods. "Great, because it's time for the first challenge! I call it "Upside-Down Choices."

Raven revealed a large box that appeared to have many pairs of goggles in them. Each pair had a label with a camper's name on them.

"I just realized that since this is a water challenge, you might want to change into your swimsuits. I should've thought of that earlier. Oh well. Go find the campsite, it's where all your stuff is. Orange cabin is for the llamas, pink is for the blobfishes. Just- go find your stuff, change, and be right back here so we don't waste more valuable T.V. time."

* * *

"So...where are those cabins?" Kevin thought out loud.

"In the woods." Danny stated coolly.

"It's actually only about 10 yards forward." Eli added, earning a scowl from Roxy.

"Yer not supposed to help the other team!" She yelled.

"Relax." Morgana tried her best to calm Roxy down. Even in her best efforts, one word would not suffice.

"Hold up I see somthin'!" Amaryllis ran up ahead of the group into a clearing, which, unsurprisingly, was the home of two large painted cabins.

"What do you see? 'Cuz I don't see it." Lillia _still_ had the banner over her head. Ingrid, who was walking next to her, rolled her eyes and tugged the banner away. "Wow, we made it to the cabins."

"Shouldn't we just get our stuff?" Muyeol commented.

"Yes! Definitely, everyone listen to Muyeol! He's the smartest one on our team! _i_ _sn't he perfect?"_ Violet hugged her 'perfect teammate', who pushed her away.

"He's right. We should get back as soon as possible. The challenge awaits." Shin said, entering the orange cabin. The other campers followed suit, going into their respective cabins and preparing for the challenge.

* * *

Later, back at the cliff, the contestants were in their swimsuits.

"Okay, now that you are all properly dressed, it's time I explain the first challenge. SO for this challenge, you must all jump off he cliff into the water, then locate and catch seafood. There are three options for seafood. Each has its pros and cons. First is the Jellyfish, which are plentiful, but sting, and don't have as much edible-ness to them. Second is the Sea Urchins, which are less plentiful, and further out in the water. They are also rather sharp. Last is the Ringed Octopus, which there is only one of, but it is huge. It is also poisonous, but I'm sure you find _something_ edible in it." Raven explained rather thoroughly.

"Didn't you say earlier the challenge was called _Upside-down_ choices _?"_ Richard asked.

"I was just getting to that. The twist is that each of you must wear these weird goggles I found that makes everything look upside down. I don't understand the science in them, but that's what they do." The goggles in the box were distributed to the contestants as labeled.

"So how do we win?" Micheal asked skeptically.

"I dunno. Just be the team with the most impressive catch." Raven answered.

* * *

(Spooky Blobfishes)

"So do we have any strategy for this?" Rhonda questioned her team, which was having a group discussion.

"Since it does't seem we have to prepare and eat the seafood, I think the octopus would be a good option. It would certainly be enough to win." Erin explained. The team nodded in agreement.

"But which one of y'all is gonna be the one to kill the giant octopus?" Corey asked.

"Not me! I'm too Youtube-famous to die." Joel boasted.

"I'm too rich to die! It would be a waste of good money." Larissa added. The rest of the team came up with reason as to why they shouldn't sacrifice themselves.

"Fine I'll do it!" Richard finally yelled.

* * *

(Spicy Llamas)

"W-what's our plan?" Phoebe started teh Llamas's discussion.

"I bet if we get some a-amazing shots of the sealife, we could w-win." Yvette suggested, holding up her camera.

"I don't think a stupid camera could do anything to impress anyone." Zeich said truthfully, sending Yvette into tears.

"You guys are idiots! We need to get the octopus!" Lillia shouted.

"I'll kill it." Ingrid confirmed.

"I wanna kill it!" Kai opposed.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Thrills)

Kai: "Imagine how much fun it would be to be face-to-face with a real deadly octopus! The adrenaline would be through the roof!"

* * *

"I was the one who suggested it! Let me kill it!" Lillia argued.

"I'm the strongest. I can handle it." Zeich showed off his muscles.

"Let's settle this with a good ol' fashioned rumble. Last one with a full set o' teeth wins." Amaryllis smirked, showing off her few missing teeth.

* * *

At the top of the cliff, the first two to jump had their goggles on. The first pair was Shin and Corey, the latter of which had attached a GoPro to his goggles. The two jumped off the cliff and sailed into the water. Shin, being an all-knowing scientist, aced the landing, even managing to keep his lab coat (which he wore over his swim trunks) dry. Corey was not so fortunate. He did a few flips mid-air, and ended up hitting his head on the rocky sand in the shallow water. Shin swan around, moving deeper into the water. Corey managed to stand back on his feet, and looked around for any smaller seafood. Shin ended up with 3 Jellyfish, and Corey brought back a single urchin.

The next pair was Carly and Erin. As they were jumping, Erin pushed Carly forward, causing her to lose her balance and fall quicker. She landed on her butt, while Erin landed oh her feet. Carly was stunned for a few minutes while Erin got to work locating the octopus.

"Carly! Get up and get something for the team! We need to win!" Michael yelled from the clifftop. Carly listened and fished around for anything. When she found a frog, she was satisfied. Erin, on the other hand, was still looking for the octopus. She returned to her team emptyhanded.

Next was Kai and Roxy. They both cannonballed off the cliff and into the water, laughing all the way down. Clearly they weren't taking the challenge that seriously. When they landed (and created a huge splash), they each headed into the deeper parts of the water, in search of the octopus. When they both gave up looking, they grabbed whatever was closest.

Up next was Danny and Joel. Danny jumped, while Joel stayed on the cliff, shaking a bit.

"What's your issue Joel? Jump down!" Kirill encouraged Joel, who refused to jump.

"It's your loss. My team's gonna win. Face it." Danny yelled while gathering as much jellyfish as possible, narrowly avoided getting stung.

Larissa eventually pushed Joel into the water, and his screams could probably wake anyone in a 70-mile radius, if they were sleeping. When he landed, grabbed a small urchin and ran back to shore.

"Okay, let's see how the teams are doing, since we're almost done with the challenge." Raven gathered the teams' seafood, since almost everyone had jumped and was now covered in water. "the Spicy Llamas have 5 jellyfish, a frog, and 3 urchins. That comes out to 13 points. The Spooky Blobfishes have 3 jellyfish, one piece of seaweed, and 2 urchins. That comes out to...also 13 points. Anyone could win it at this point."

As the final two, Lillia and Richard, jumped, everyone was crossing their fingers for their team to not lose. When the two landed, they started their search. Lillia swam far away from the beach, and Richard walked cautiously towards the deeper end. Later, Richard found a ringed tentacle slithering away.

"I FOUND THE OCTOPUS!" He shouted, alerting Lillia to swim to him. Now they were both at the octopus, trying to kill it. After a lot of attempts, it was Lillia who paralyzed the beast. The llamas cheered for their win, while the blobfishes cursed their loss.

"It seems the first win goes to the Spicy Llamas! Congrats. You get no prize. Unless you consider 1 less person on the other team a prize."The llamas continued to rub their victory into the blobfishes face. "Spooky Blobfishes, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

* * *

"So here we are at the very first elimination ceremony of this season with the Spooky Blobfishes. Now, just like any other season of Total Drama, you all will vote for which teammate you want eliminated. You will vote in the confessional." The team lined up by the confessional, one by one voting for their booted camper. "Okay now that you have all voted, I will announce the safe campers. Safe campers will receive a test tube. So tonight's safe campers are Rhonda, Erin, Larissa, Roxy, Violet, Corey, Kirill, Muyeol, Eli, and Morgana." Raven tossed test tubes to the campers as they were named. "Richard, Joel, one of you is going home. Richard, you pretty much gave the other team the win. Did you really have to scream that you found it?" Richard opened his mouth to give reasons, but he was shushed. "Joel, you took _forever_ to jump into the water, and when you finally did make it down, you grabbed the smallest thing possible, not even earning your team a point."

"So the last test tube goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Joel." Joel smiled as he caught his test tube. Richard sighed.

"Richard, follow me to the dock."

At the dock, Raven pointed at a large pink hamster wheel. "Any last words before you wheel yourself home?"

"I blame Amaryllis and Larissa for my loss. They didn't like my tricks, so clearly they cannot be trusted." Richard spoke as he entered the large ball.

"Well there we have it folks! The first elimination of the season! Tune in next time for the next episode of Total. Drama. Test Subject!"

* * *

Votes: Larissa, Kirill, Violet, Muyeol and Richard voted for Joel

Morgana, Eli, Corey, Joel, Roxy, Erin and Rhonda voted for Richard

Elimination Order:

Richard Huang, The Magician (24th place)

* * *

 **So that's the end of the first complete episode!**

 **I'm not going to ask any questions this time since I have something to say.**

 **It's gonna be a few weeks before I can start writing again, and here's why:**

 **On Sunday, I'm going to camp for a week.**

 **Then I have a huge surgery (spinal surgery) after that (on the 18th), and I'll be in the hospital recovering for a while. So it'll probably be until the end of July when I update again. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this episode!**

 **Bye!~**


	9. Chapter 2 Part 1

Last time on Total Drama Test Subject:

"You twelve are the Spicy Llamas." "So that makes the rest of you the Spooky Blobfishes."

"Fine I'll do it!" (Richard yelled)

"What's your issue Joel? Jump down!"

"The final test tube goes to...Joel."

* * *

This time:

The teams were inside their cabins, and the Llamas' seemed rather crabby.

"Why don't we get a luxury resort? I mean we won the challenge!" Danny yelled that night, aggravated.

"It's not as bad as you say it is. The mattresses are quite comfortable in my opinion." Shin replied, sitting on a suspiciously larger mattress.

"Waaaait," Lillia squinted at Shin's mattress. "Why's yours really big?"

"What're you hiding under there? Share your secrets!" Micheal demanded. Shin refused, and was silent.

"I-i don't think he wants t-to talk about it.." Phoebe mumbled.

"Dude, just show us what you shoved in the mattress. We won't judge if it's drugs or something." Ingrid rolled her eyes.

"Where'd my clothes go? I swear I packed PJ's.." Kevin wondered aloud, searching through his bag.

"I can answer both questions. But I won't, as revealing my 'secret' would result in immediate dislike from my teammates. It's almost a 100% certainty." Shin emotionlessly answered.

Meanwhile in the Blobfishes cabin...

"..So Edward confessed his undying love for Bella, and they lived happily ever after! Isn't that relationship goals, Muyeol?" Violet sighed dreamily as she clung to her 'victim.'

"Yes, whatever you say. Hey, why don't we walk outside for some" Muyeol shuddered. " _alone time?"_ Violet squealed with glee.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Ummm?)

Muyeol and Violet: They are both in the confessional.

Muyeol: "Listen here. I will play your little game, but you have to agree to something."

Violet: Her eyes widened. "What is it?"

Muyeol: "You have to promise to vote whoever I want out. That also means you may have to vote out friends- or even yourself."

Violet: She nodded, silent.

Muyeol: "Very well. We are done here, 'sweetiepie.'"

* * *

"Hey guys it ya boys Corey and Joel, and we're here on Total Drama! Right now, all the other campers on our team are asleep." Corey spoke into his recording camera.

"So it's the perfect time to perform some quality pranks." Joel added.

"We got these whipped cream cans, and we're gonna spray it in their socks! It's gonna be hilarious." Corey held up two cans of whipped cream. Joel took one of them and they approached Roxy, who was lying in her bed. Corey started to peel off her sock, but Roxy perked up.

"Hey! Don't be touchin' me sock!" She yelled in the boy's face. They backed away, retrying the prank on Kirill, who looked asleep.

"Let's see if our dear friend Kirill enjoys our prank more..." Joel shook up the whipped cream can.

"Don't even think about it." Kirill muttered.

"C'mon, we're just trying to make some entertainment!" Corey whined.

Back in the Llama's cabin...

"I can't believe Shin stole our clothes and shoved them in his mattress!" Lillia shouted.

"Well it's not my fault you all weren't distarcted long enough for me to not get caught. In my opinion, it's all the fault of cell phones. They have lowered the average teenage attention span significantly." Shin responded.

"Y-yeah, but we're a-all m-mad about you taking our c-clothes." Yvette muttered.

"My chalupa, my chalupa, my chalupa, my chaluuuuuuupaaa!" Amaryllis sang while strumming her banjo.

"I-i guess n-not all of u-us.."

"How do you know what a chalupa is? Do they even have Taco Bells in the middle of nowhere?" Zeich asked., lying face-down on his bed.

"No, but once my third-cousin-twice-removed went to the city for a weddin' and he got this thing called a 'chalupa'. I dunno what they are, but they sound mighty tasty!" Amaryllis explained.

"So you wrote an entire song about something you don't know about?" Danny raised an eyebrow, and received a cheerful nod from Amaryllis.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Idiots, Idiots Everywhere)

Danny: "I swear my team is full of idiots! Like there's not a single one that has an IQ higher than a pecan."

Shin: "A pecan, he says? Danny should know that he shouldn't shout when he's in the confessional. The walls barely provide any privacy." He takes out his notebook and writes 'find way to soundproof confessional'

* * *

"So when'd you learn how to make friendship bracelets?" Carly asked Yvette, who was sitting in her bed weaving a bracelet.

"At camp. It's kind of a funny story...If you wanna hear it.." Yvette smiled shyly.

"Please, do tell more." Kai interjected, scaring Yvette and making her fall out of Carly's bed. She would've fallen onto the floor, had it not been for Kai, who gracefully caught her and set her down on the lower bunk (the cabin is full of bunk beds, and Carly's bed is on the top).

"That w-was uncalled f-for!" Yvette yelled.

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" Michael growled.

And in the blobfishes cabin...

"Who's ready to par-tay?!" Roxy shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

"Yeah!" Larissa cheered.

"Nooo." Eli groaned

"Why won't you let us party?" Roxy asked, lowering her arms.

"There's no reason to celebrate. We lost the challenge today." Eli said blankly.

"If we have more fun, it would raise our morale so we're better tomorrow!" Larissa countered.

"Or it could completely drain your energy." Morgana added.

"The quiet one is right. The amount of kinetic energy necessary to perform a physical challenge far more than exceeds the amount of energy the average human being would possess after an event such as a party. Actually, it would be ideal if we got 9 hours of sleep, and if we're woken at 6 like the instructional disk said, then we should be asleep right no-" Erin rationalized, until she was cut off by Rhonda yelling.

"Shut up and sleep then!"

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Sleeeeeep)

Erin: She chuckles. "Ah teenagers, being arrogant whenever their sleep schedule is discussed. I have learned to function without sleep,actually. My body has adjusted to staying up so late working on experiments and such."

* * *

In the Llama's cabin, no one had any chance of getting sleep, because Kevin and Carly were having a heated pillow-fight. Truthfully, it was so loud that the blobfishes could probably hear them too.

"H-hey Carly, can I join you guys?" Phoebe asked.

"Wait, 2v1 isn't fair! Michael, I choose you!" Kevin called.

"No man, I'm looking for my black eyeliner." Michael was searching through his black duffel bag, tossing clothes around the room. " _Where in Hell is it?"_ He muttered.

"Why would _you_ have black eyeliner?" Ingrid asked, hanging upside-down off her top bunk.

"It's a vital part of my bandsona."

" _Bandsona_?"

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Bandsona)

Ingrid: She is laughing. A lot. I think she might be crying. "That' just, wow." More laughing.

Michael: "Shut uppp, it's not funny!" He pouts.

* * *

With the two girls ganging up on Kevin, Carly and Phoebe's victory was something that happened, no matter how much you might want that to not be a thing that happened. If the victory took place at another time, perhaps it would have resulted in the cabin erupting in cheers for some strong woman 'finally' winning against men (I swear I'm not an anti-feminist don't hurt me). But most of the cabin were either asleep or didn't care about the fight.

"Whew, that was one crazy fight. Too bad I lost, or else it would've been more fun." Kevin stated.

"No, it would've sucked no matter what happened. Unless of course, I was in the fight, then you just would've lost even harder. Too bad you didn't want any professionals in your game." Lillia mentioned.

"Since when were you a fighter? Oh wait, storytime video titles don't count. You aren't a fighter." Micheal rolled his eyes.

"Hey does anyone wanna see a magic trick?" Danny asked.

"NO!" Amaryllis yelled, as if getting a war flashback from earlier that day.

* * *

(Flashback to earlier that day)

"Okay, so for my 34th trick, I need you to focus your attention on this coin." Richard held up a quarter, and the trio groaned.

"This has been going on for like three hours!" Amaryllis sighed.

"It's only been about 41.3 minutes..." Rhonda corrected, shaping a tiny sand boat.

"Think of all the cool new people I could've met in that time! Larrissa threw her hands up.

"JUST FOCUS ON THE QUARTER OKAY?!"

(Flashback end)

* * *

"I wanna see a magic trick! Show me what you got." Kai jumped off his bed and sat on Danny's bunk.

Danny stared at him as if he'd just grown a second head. "Wait you think we're doing this in here?" Kai nodded. "No. This is a very special trick. It needs to be done outside." Danny stood up and pulled him out the cabin door.

 **we interrupt this quality llama content to give them a break. lets see what the blobfishes are up to.**

"What're you doing over there?" Rhonda asked Morgana, who was scribbling in some book.

"Sudoku." Morgana responded, confused.

"Oh cool, can I do some? I'm really good at it." Morgana sighed and tore out a page, handing it to Rhonda.

"Sudoku is actually really good for activating the left brain. I highly recommend completing it for maximum brain activity." Erin informed.

 **okay nope thats boring, back to the llamas.**

Outside, Danny was preparing Kai for the 'trick'.

"So I'm going to tie you to this tree. It's only so you dint fall on the ground and get dirty. We don't want the others getting suspicious." Danny explained.

"Right, makes sense. If you don't mind me asking, what are the others going to be suspicious of? You weren't lying to be when you said you were going to preform a magic trick, were you?" Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, this is just _special_." He tied Kai to a nearby tree. "Now, just pay very close attention to my watch, until you become sleepy."

"Wait you never told me this was going to be a hypnotization!" Kai yelled, trying to free himself from the rope that tied him to the tree.

"Oh, did I leave that part out? Oh well. Just shut up and watch my watch." Danny dangled the watch in front of Kai, slowly making the victim fall asleep. Now was Danny's time to do his magic. " _Stay asleep for the challenge, but do not let us lose. When that is accomplished, I will have respect for you and will not plot on your downfall."_ Danny said, before taking Kai's body back into the cabin, telling his teammates that he found the trick too boring and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Thank you to all the support for my operation, it went very well!**

 **I hope to get the next chapter out very soon, so you can see what happens quicker. Question time!1**

 **1.) What do you think about the teams' first nights on the island (this chapter was their entire first night)**

 **2.) What do you think the next challenge will be?**

 **3.) What's gonna happen to Kai?**

 **And that's it! See you next chapter!**

 **Until then~**


	10. Chapter 2 Part 2

Last Time On Total Drama Test Subject:

"You have to promise to vote whoever I want out. That also means you may have to vote out friends- or even yourself."

" _Stay asleep for the challenge, but do not let us lose. When that is accomplished, I will have respect for you and will not plot on your downfall."_

* * *

This time:

"Good morning Test Subjects!" Raven yelled early the next morning, standing in front of the cabins.

"Wait, it's morning?" Carly grumbled, obviously having just woken up.

"You cannot tell me it is morning. It is dark still." Muyeol concluded.

"Yes it is morning, and you all need to stop complaining and get up for the day. This isn't some Girl Scout camp where you can sleep all day and all you'll be missing is a campfire sing-a-long." Raven warned.

"Perfect, I was awake hours ago. That's when we were woken at the Military Academy. You should be harder on your contestants." Zeich was the first camper to emerge from the cabins.

"Y'know, I was j _ust_ thinking that I should make you all get up earlier so I can squeeze even more drama out of the day."Raven grinned wickedly. Her idea resulted in several groans and sighs from the campers.

"It's so early I can't even vlog..." Joel stared at his camera, longing to be conscious enough to speak into it.

"Me either..Joel, take over my camera." Corey yawned and handed his active camera to his twin.

* * *

Half an hour later, 22 of the campers stepped inside the cafeteria where the teams would eat breakfast and lunch. On each side of the room there were three tables, all painted with the color of one of the teams. (Three were painted for the Blobfishes, while the other three were painted for the Llamas.) Some of the contestants were already settling in, while others were overwhelmed with the decision of who to sit with. Since the food was inedible, the tables were forced to start conversation.

(Llama table 1)

"T-thank you for inviting m-me and C-carly to sit with you." Phoebe sat at a table with Carly, Amaryllis and Kevin.

"It aint nothin', y'all can sit wit' me whenever, just as long as you're darn ready for a food fight!" The farmgirl prepared a spoonful of breakfast, aiming it at Kevin.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. This food looks awful!" Kevin eyed his food, waiting for it to grow wings and fly away.

"Yeah, who would eat this, amiright?" Carly agreed with Kevin, trying to fit in to the conversation.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: She gives me the creeps!)

Kevin: "Amaryllis really looked like she would catapult that stuff at me anytime! Maybe I would've been better off sitting by myself.."

* * *

(Blobfish table 1)

"So..what do you three think today's challenge will be?" Eli asked Erin, Violet and Muyeol.

"Any thing. But not matter what it is, us should be ready." Muyeol gave his answer.

"Yes I agree with Muyeol! Whatever we do, we should do it together!" Violet hugged her 'dream man' rather tightly. He just rolled his eyes at her misinterpretation of his sentence.

"That is unlikely to be a beneficial strategy. From what I heard, today we are facing a primarily physical challenge." Erin informed the three table-mates. "How did I figure this out, you may find yourself asking. Admittedly, I snuck out of the cabin soon after you were all asleep. I intended on doing a quick scan of the island to see if there were any immunity statues hidden..there were not. Getting to the point, I heard the host talking to her friend, and upon listening to the conversation, today is a challenge that will 'test the limits of all of them' in Raven's words." Muyeol and Violet managed to fall asleep during that long story.

"Look what you've done." Eli shook his head.

(Llama table 2)

While everyone else found a table, Yvette was having trouble picking where to sit. She scanned her teams' tables, weighing her options. Thankfully, Lillia waved to her.

"Hey lonely girl, come sit over here! We have a seat for you!" Lillia called from her table, which comprised of only her and Ingrid. Yvette quickly accepted the invitation, and sat down across from Ingrid.

"Her _name_ is Yvette. How did you not know that?" Ingrid asked in between bites of sandwich. Lillia shrugged in response. " _Idiot._ " Ingrid whispered.

Yvette heard what Ingrid muttered, and tried to start a conversation. "S-so..um..y-you two in any k-kind of relationship?" The two stared at her."O-oh! I-i didn't m-mean w-with each other.."

"Well I have the best girlfriend ever! She hasn't really talked with me since I left for the show though.." Lillia thought out loud.

"Aww.. d-do you think I could t-take you guys' p-photos sometime?" Yvette asked, pointing at her camera. Lillia nodded happily.

" _These two are so weird."_ Ingrid thought, leaning back in her chair.

(Blobfish table 2)

"Here we are at breakfast, not much going on right now, so I'll report back later." Joel pressed the 'stop recording' button on his camera.

"Joel, you need more footage! If there's nothing going on, then sing a song or something. For the views!" Corey whisper-yelled.

"Why do you need to film everything?" Morgana inquired, resting her head on the (probably unsanitary) table.

"Especially when you're both already being recorded for the show." Rhonda added.

Joel tried to think of a way to describe his reasoning. "Well if we don't get enough on video, then we have nothing for videos, which would throw off our consistent upload schedule, which would cause us to lose subscribers." Neither of the girls understood exactly why that was important.

"That all sounds kinda time-consuming, but you do you I guess." Rhonda sighed, pushing her plate away.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Vlogging 4 Life)

Corey: "I guess those two won't be invited to the youtuber-only VIP club. That's fine, more free cookies for me and my bro."

Joel: "Not everyone gets why we vlog, and I can respect that. I just wish there was someone who understood."

* * *

(Llama table 3)

The last orange table comprised of Danny, Shin, Michael and Zeich, all of which were sitting silently. Maybe it was because they were basically strangers, or because they all had better things to do, but none of them broke the silence. That is, until Ingrid came and sat with them.

"'Sup losers." She greeted.

"There's already four people here, so sorry, but you can't sit here." Michael dismissed her, but she just smirked and gave a rude comment in return.

"I'm afraid Michael might actually have a point. The design of the roof is so each team has 3 tables of 4 or less. Now if you would kindly go back to your table, that would be very much appreciated. Right, guys?" Shin expressed. In response, Danny grunted, Michael rolled his eyes, and Zeich...wasn't there. Where is he?

* * *

(Let's Find Zeich!)

After a few minutes of sitting in the cafeteria, Zeich left. He wanted to do one last scan of the island before any of the other campers had a chance to. If there was anything special hidden, he would be the one to find it. This wasn't his first scan, however, as in the week he spent here alone, he explored more than a bit.

After a while of searching, Zeich found himself back at the cabins. A steady snore coming from his cabin lured him in. Upon further inspection, the soldier found Kai sleeping.

* * *

(Blobfish table 3)

"You don't need to throw a party." Kirill was arguing with Roxy and Larissa (mostly Roxy).

"C'mon, at this rate, we'll never have any fun on this dump of an island." Roxy replied.

"B-but that might be a good thing." Larissa tried knocking some sense into the rocker.

"Who's side are you even on?!" Roxy shouted, causing a few nearby campers to look at her funny.

"Mine. We don't need to try to have a blast on this island, because that's what a loser would do." Kirill continued. "Actually, you can do whatever you want, I'm not gonna put effort into trying to keep you here."

"Look, I get you probably didn't wanna come here. Maybe your parents forced you to sign up, I dunno! But while you're here, you should make the most of it." Roxy stood up and gave Kirill a pep talk. "Because let's face it. You could be at **summer school** right now. That would suck for you. So you should lighten up a little. And by that I mean you should let me have a party." Kirill was shocked that so many words in a row could come out of her mouth and actually make sense (what did he really expect though?).

"I still think we can wait 6 weeks for a party. At least then I won't be here." Kirill rationalized, adding a scoff at the end.

"None of us will be here..." Larissa sighed.

* * *

(Llama table 2 (again))

"Hey, I feel like something's missing." Lillia was slouching on the table.

"Did y-you forget something?" Yvette asked. Lillia shook her head.

"Hmm. Th-that's strange." Yvette slanted her mouth. (think the :/ face)

* * *

(Flashback to Earlier that morning, Llama cabin)

"Hey why is Mr. Rich guy still sleeping? Someone wake him up!" Amaryllis demanded, looking at Kai, who was asleep.

"I tried. Nothing will work. It's unfair." Michael was envious that Kai was asleep and didn't have to deal with the teammates with pecan-intelligence.

"Guys can we just forget about him and go to breakfast?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Carly pointed out how all the campers were hungry, since their last meal was lunch the previous day, before they were on the island.

"So we're just gonna leave him here to fend off the bears? Sounds good to me." Danny smirked. He had to admit, it was gonna be fun watching his teammates figure out what actually happened to Kai. Of course, luck would be on his side, since there is no evidence that he was the cause of Kai's sudden 'sleepiness.'

"There are no bears on this island. I checked." Zeich assured.

"Okay, great, let's go," Ingrid gestured out the door "food is this way."

"Shouldn't we wait for him to wake up?" Carly asked. She always tried to be nice to people, since she didn't want others to feel bad.

"It's **his** fault for sleeping in." Danny shrugged.

* * *

A little later, The teams made their way back into their cabins to prepare for the challenge.

(Blobfish cabin)

"Alright, I strongly advise you all to wear your most athletic clothes, because this is definitely a physical challenge." Eli directed his teammates.

"Wait it is? How'd you figure that out?" Corey asked.

"Well I was out late las-" Eli was explaining before he was cut off by Erin.

" _I_ told him. But he is correct, you should wear appropriate clothes." She sighed at having her point made for her.

"So..like gym clothes?" Violet asked Muyeol.

"No..here, I'll help pick out clothes for you." Muyeol offered in response.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: Ooh, spicy!)

Muyeol: He held up a jumpsuit. "I'll make her wear this. If our team loses, then the rest of the team might blame her! She's only been here for one night but she's already annoying me to no end."

* * *

(Llama cabin)

"Oh hey, it's Kai! _That's_ who I was forgetting!" Lilia giggled at herself.

"..And he's s-still asleep.." Phoebe noticed.

"If this continues, there is no theoretical way for us to win the challenge today." Shin foreshadowed, frowning at the likely outcome.

"We won the challenge yesterday." Morgana pointed out, but she was ignored.

"-So who should we kick off?" Shin asked the group, to which they all just looked at each other.

* * *

(Confessional Subject: At least someone's sane!)

Morgana: "I don't understand why we're trying to decide who to boot off. But no one will listen to me. I wonder why." She sighed.

* * *

Later, both teams were standing in front of the giant dome known to few as the challenge arena. It was so big, the teens just stared at it. That is, until the large double-doors opened from the inside.

"Welcome to the Challenge Arena, where most of your challenges will be held. if you remember, your challenge yesterday was not located here. That's because... I don't know why, that's just the first challenge my lovely assistant put on the list. Anyways, Follow me to where today's challenge is taking place." Raven led the campers into the huge building, and through many other contraptions which surely were future challenges.

The teens were slightly amazed at what they saw when they came to a stop at a room inside the building. The rectangular room was all white, and the walls, floor, _and_ the ceiling were all tiled. Every yard on the walls, there was a sensor-looking machine, with a thin white beam ejecting from them all, forming a grid of sorts in the room.

"This is what I like to call the Laser Virtual Obstacle Course- OF DOOM."

* * *

 **HERE IT IS FINALLY**

 **I'm trying not to give myself deadlines anymore so I don't disappoint myself when I don't publish in time.**

 **now that school's back up, I should be able to write more often. Not a promise, but it's likely.**

 **So instead of asking questions, this time I ask you to critique me. That is all.**

 **Next chapter is going to be the challenge.**

 **Until then!~**


	11. Update Bois

Hey guys!

So I've decided to revive this book, since I'm still very much thinking of ideas for it.

Most likely no one remembers this, but if anyone is remotely interested in reading the story as I hopefully finish it, then I hope that person has fun!

Hopefully this works out, and I can write more about the lovely characters in this story.

Until Next Time~


End file.
